Hermione's Sercret Life
by Meggie-Sue13
Summary: Will Hermione tell Draco how she feels? Will Draco tell Hermione how he fells? Who knows...
1. At The Granger's

A/N: This is my first story. Well, second... I lost my other one! **Be brave and read on.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own the books!

**At The Granger's**

Hermione was silently sleeping when an owl began to peck at her window. She had awoken by the sound. She got up and seen it was Harry's owl, Hedwig. She opened the window and went to get a bowl of water for Hedwig. When she got back, she set the bowl down and untied the letter off Hedwig's leg. The letter read:

_Hermione,_

When are you coming to The Burrow? The Weasley's and I are wondering. If you aren't, meet us at Diagon Alley the Friday, before we go back to school.

Love,

Harry & Ron

Hermione thought about going, but decided not to. She wanted to be with her family and her Muggle friends for the next month or so... She began to write her reply:

_Harry & Ron_

I'm not coming to The Burrow this year. Sorry. I just want to spend the rest of the summer with my family. Thanks anyways.

Yours Truly,

Hermione

Once she sent Hedwig off with her reply, another owl flew through the window. 'It must be from Hogwarts,' she thought and in fact, she was correct. It was addressed to her and her sister, Aya, who just turned 11 on June 28. 'So, Aya must have been accepted. That's good.' She opened the envelope and got her letter out and it said:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

We are glad to have your sister, Aya, coming to Hogwarts this year. This year, being your fifth year and all, you've been accepted as a prefect. Alicia Spinnet (Gryffindor) and Andrew Hudson (Ravenclaw) are Head Girl and Boy. You will share a common room with the heads and the other prefects. Your supply list is attached. Please bring a Muggle-style dress.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

When she finished reading the letter, she made a muffled scream (squeak or whatever), and ran to wake her sister.

"Aya, wake up!" Hermione screamed. "You've been accepted to Hogwarts!" She shook her sister.

"Leave me alone!" Aya yelled. "I want to sleep!"

"Sis, you've been accepted to Hogwarts! _My_ school, Aya! You've wanted to go there since my first year! Wake up!"

"Okay, okay! Stop yelling! Where's my letter?"

"Here," Hermione handed Aya her letter. It said just about the same thing Hermione's said when she got her's. Aya made a muffled scream (squeak or whatever) like Hermione did.

"Oh, yes! Finally, I get to be in the same school as you, sis!" Aya yelled.

"Aya Marie Granger! Calm down," said Hermione.

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger!" her mom boomed. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"It wasn't me, it was Aya," Hermione stated.

"Well, tell her to keep it down!"

"Okay, mom!… Aya you need to keep it down. I wasn't this excited when I got my letter, and you shouldn't be either… Once mom and dad fully wake up we'll go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. Is that 'okay' with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay... I'm going to read... Bye, sis."

"Bye." Hermione left her sister's room and went back to her own room. She picked up _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_ and started reading.

*** 

Hermione read for about an hour before her parents woke up. When, she heard them talking, she bookmarked her page and ran to get them. She found her parents drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Hello, mom and dad! We got our letters today," Hermione said happily.

"Well, that's good, hunny," her mom said.

"Yeah, and this year I'm a prefect! I knew I was gonna get it!"

"That's good, sweetheart," her dad said.

"Can you take us to Diagon Alley? We need to get our supplies."

"Sure, hun. Go get your sister up, and we'll go," said her mom.

"Thanks, mom," she exclaimed and ran up the stairs to get her sister up. "Aya, get up!" She shook her sister. "Come on! We are about to leave to get our supplies!"

"Hermone," Aya screamed. "I'll be down in a second! Okay?"

"Okay, but hurry!" Hermione ran out of her sister's room and went to her room to get a robe on. She went down to the livingroom to wait for her sister. Her parents came in, and took a sit on the couch. "She needs to hurry up," Hermione exclaimed.

"Aya! Your sister is getting impatient," her mom boomed.

"I'm coming," Aya yelled from upstairs. Aya ran down the stairs and almosted tripped on the bottom step. "Damn," she muttered to herself.

"What, hunny?" her mom asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, saying it more to herself then anyone else.

"Okay, then. Let's Floo," said Hermione looking quite anxious.

They were about to Floo, when Aya said, "Wait, I have to get my bracelet. I'll hurry and get it." She ran up to her room and went to grab her bracelet, when she heard a tapping noise on her window. There was an eagle owl at her window. "Hmmm...," she said. "Wonder who this is from"

CLIFFHANGER!!! 

A/N: Hope you liked it do far!! More to come soon!!


	2. At The Malfoy's

A/N:Thankz to my reviewers! 

**Cinnamon-eyes:** Thank you for reading my story. It's updated! Thankz for adding me to your faves!

**Littletiger:** Thanks for reading also! You'll see what happens next.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own the books!

**At The Malfoy's**

Draco was up for hours before anybody else was, except the house elves (of course). He couldn't help, but think about her. She was the one he fell for. She was the smartest (hint, hint) and most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. He fell for her in their third year. All the name calling was a cover up for his feelings toward her.

He dreamed about her falling for him, also. In the dreams, they were so in love. They told everybody they loved each other. There was some conflict at first, but everyone got over the shock of seeing them together. They ate out by the lake, and watched the giant squid sway in the lake.

That girl is Hermione Granger. (no longer dream) She was a little shorter than him. She had curves in all the right places. Her hair was no longer long and bushy, but now short and curly (shoulder length). He never slicked his hair back any more. His hair was shorter, too.

He really likes her, but is afraid to tell her how he feels. When, he sees her,he feels like his heart is about to burst! He only wanted to tell her how he feels. In the mist of his thoughts, an owl was pecking on the window.

_Great,_ he thought. _Just what I need._

He let the owl in, and took the letter from its beak. The Hogwarts seal was on the back of it. _Don't tell me... I'm a prefect._ He was right, and plus, he had the second highest grades in his year. _Hermione must also be a prefect and it says we have to share a common room... I'm going to love this year._ His thoughts wandered back and forth from dating Hermione and Lucius' reaction.

He would try and protect her, if his, unclaimed, father tried to hurt her. He would put her behind him and protect her. He would take every curse and hex his father threw at them, unless he knew the blocking spell. He would throw hexs and curses back at his father, too.

He got snapped out of his thoughts by another owl at the window. _Oh, great,_ he thought. _Pansy to the annoyance!_ He sighed, got the letter off the owl's leg, and told her owl to get lost. The letter smelled of her perfume. _I think, I'm gonna gag!_ He oped the letter and it said:

__

Dearest Draco,

We get our letters today. I miss you so much! I love you so much, too. Will you meet me in Diagon Alley in a week? Please try to. If you want to come another time tell me.

Love,

Your Baby,

Pansy

P.S. I LOVE YOU!

_Yuck! I hate that girl... If you can call her a girl. She looks like a pug... I've told her so many times I don't like her or love her! Then, she goes off and crys, but the next day she is perfectly fine with it!_ Draco got a piece of parchment, inkbot, and a quill. _I'll show her._ He started his letter to her. It said:

_Pansy,_

Leave me alone! If I've told you once, I've to you a million times! I hate you!

Draco

P.S. I Hate YOU AND DON'T WRITE ME AGAIN!

That'll put her in her place... That Slytherin slut... He called for his eagle owl, Eagle, and tied the letter around it's leg. He said to the owl, "Take this to Pansy Parkinson, and come straight back. I'll have another letter for you." The owl hooted and flew out the window.

_What can I say to her,_ he thought. _What to say?_ He's a little scared to tell her. He began the letter and it said:

_Hermione Granger,_

I have loved you for so many years. I don't know how to say this, but it is a forbidden love. You are the beautifulest and smartest person I know. I hope you'll except me... I need someone to love me right now. Please meet me in the Three Broomsticks at 3. Bring no one with you.

Love,

Anonymous

Now, I have to wait for my owl to get back, he sighed. He folded the letter and put it in his robe pocket. He went downstairs to find his father. His father was sitting and talking to his mother.

"Father. Mother," he said looking at both of them

"Yes, son?" his mother asked.

"Can I leave for Diagon Alley today? I just got my letter and prefect badge."

"Yes, you may, and good job," his father said.

"I'll leave after lunch"

"By yourself?" his mother asked.

Yes, mother. By myself. Please don't worry I'll be fine."

"I won't worry, son. Love you," his mother said.

"I love you, too... I'm going to my room, now."

He went up to his room and found Eagle perched on a chair near the window. "Hello, Eagle. Ready for the letter?" Eagle hooted while Draco pulled out the letter. Eagle held out his leg and Draco tied the letter to it. "Take this to Hermione Granger." Eagle hooted once more and flew out the window.

"I hope this works out," he said worriedly. "All I need is a miracle..." He laid down for a nap, after setting his alarm for 11:30 and slowly fell asleep thinking of Hermione.

**Ain't it purrty?** r/r plz!


End file.
